


Shower Sandwich

by cowboykylux



Series: Sevier Twins AU [2]
Category: Midnight Special (2016), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Praise Kink, Sevier Twins AU, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It’s hard sometimes, showering together. Paul and Paterson are both so big, so tall and wide, solid in a way that makes your mouth water. Particularly when you’re sandwiched between them.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader/Paterson (Paterson)
Series: Sevier Twins AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854871
Kudos: 11





	Shower Sandwich

It’s hard sometimes, showering together. Paul and Paterson are both so big, so tall and wide, solid in a way that makes your mouth water. Particularly when you’re sandwiched between them, their fronts glued to you, their hands sliding up and down your soapy sudsy body. The shower isn’t really big enough for the three of you, not unless you’re like this wedged together underneath the spray of the shower head.

You’re not complaining, not one bit.

“You’re so beautiful.” Paul licks his lips as he kisses and sucks the water away from your shoulder, his favorite is your right shoulder, you don’t know why but that’s the one that Paul always loves to mark up, leaving Paterson your left.

“Touch me, touch me everywhere.” You say breathily, as Paterson’s slick hands with body wash behind you, scrub at your back and slip around your hip. 

“Everywhere?” Paul’s eyes light up, giving his brother a glance. Behind you, you can feel Pat’s cock jump at the excitement, knowing just what you mean.

“Yes, now, I want to feel you both.” You smile, caressing Paul’s cheek, the steam from the shower making the twins go so rosy and handsome, that blush only deepening in dark splotches of lust down their chests. 

“Let me taste your pussy? Please, just a taste, please, (Y/N)?” Paul asks, his arms around your waist, slippery and soft and tantalizing. Your heart quickens at the thought and you nod, propping your foot up on the ledge of the bathtub.

“Yes, yes okay, yes, be careful.” You say, one hand stroking through his sopping wet locks, pushing them out of his face as he lowers himself to his knees in front of you.

“You won’t slip, I’ve got you. I’ve got you beautiful.” Paterson kisses your neck, your cheeks, his hands sliding around to your breasts, holding them in his hands, kneading them, pinching and rolling at your nipples in a way that makes you moan out with pleasure. The sound bounces around the shower, around the bathroom, and you let your eyes close.

“I want to get fucked so badly but thinking about the last time we tried still gives me nightmares.” You groan out your frustration, remembering how you all slipped and fell, how you cut your forehead on the corner of the shower-caddy.

“I know, shh, just relax let us make you feel good.” Paul says before licking his lips and getting as close to your pussy as possible, before breathing in the sweet smell of your body and licking up through your folds.

You moan softly and lean back against Paterson, against his strong chest. His cock is pressing between your thighs, rubbing between them. He’s whimpering into your neck, kiss kiss kissing all the skin he can reach as he gropes and caresses your tits, the stimulation making your clit throb.

Your clit, which Paul immediately begins to suck, his lips wrapped around it and coaxing out the sweetest sounds from you. He moans into your pussy when your fist in his wet wet wet hair tightens, he pushes a few fingers into you, just enough to search for your gspot and press circles to it while he eats you out.

“Oh! Oh yes, Paul, yes honey, more.” You encourage loudly, other hand reached behind you and grabbing at Paterson’s shoulders when he begins tugging on your nipples the way he does with his teeth sometimes, your eyes shut tight and your mouth dropped open, “Pat I – _oh!”_

“I’m – I’m – ” He chokes out, desperately wanting to get himself off, needing more friction that the limited room he has between your thighs in the cramped shower.

“Jerk off for me Pat, let me hear you.” You manage to say, and Paul snaps his head up, making you whine out because you were close.

“C-can I?” Paul asks, his own cock curving up against his stomach and leaking at the tip, leaking pre-come that gets washed away by the shower.

“Yes but don’t come, neither of you can come, okay? I want you to come in me.” You guide his head back between your legs and sigh happily when he returns to sucking and licking at your folds, his fingers curling against your walls while his other hand wraps hard around his dick.

“What do you mean?” Paterson pants behind you, and you moan just from the feeling of his hand brushing up against your ass with each stroke as he whimpers behind you.

“I mean when you get close, stick the head of your cock in my pussy and come in me.” Your chest heaves at the thought, of just being a place for them to put their come, of being dirty, “I like watching it mix when it slides down my thighs.”

“Oh fuck, fuck, (Y/N) – !” Paul moans against your inner thigh and sobs out in pleasure, shoulder shaking as you pet his hair.

“I know baby you’re doing so well, so good for me baby.” You’re close, you’re so close, you can feel it bubbling up inside your stomach. You’re drooling, your jaw hanging open and drool disappearing down the drain along with the rest of the water that heats you through. “Tell me when you need me, when you need my pussy – oh shitshitshit –!”

“N-now I need it now (Y/N), beautiful, darling please please please.” One of them says, you don’t really know, the sound is a mile away as you orgasm.

Paterson’s already moving you as you come hard, your knees almost faltering. He pulls you away from Paul’s mouth in his own desperation and turns you so you can bend over and brace against the wall. As you shudder and shake and moan moan moan, you feel the thick head of a cock empty its load inside the very front of your pussy. When that one pulls out, the second is close to follow, adding his come to the mix. He fucks it into you just a little, hips involuntarily moving and making you smile, making you think it’s Paul, because he tends to do that in bed.

But he doesn’t fuck it too deep into you, because when he pulls out too, you can immediately feel it trickling down your inner thigh, spilling out of you in little rivers, both their spend sticking to your skin. They gather you back up into their arms and sandwich you one again, kissing you all over, blissed out from their own orgasms, needy, clingy.

You sigh happily against their touch, catching lips and teeth and tongue without really knowing who’s who with your eyes lazy hazy clouded closed, but it doesn’t matter, because they’re both eager and excited, muscles jumping when you say,

“You both are so wonderful, you did beautifully. Now clean me up, and let’s get out of here so you can fuck me for real.”


End file.
